Paredes rotas y amores imposibles
by Nezumi Shi
Summary: Kiba lo sabe, lo entiende. Después de todo, él siente por Hinata lo mismo que ella siente por Naruto, siendo la misma tonta situación en ambos casos: sólo son amigos.


Hi, hi. Les traigo un tercer one-shot (estoy inspirada) de Kiba, un pequeño KibaHina. Es corto, lo sé, pero aún no me siento muy lista para escribir algo más largo (con varios capis, ya saben), pero espero que les guste y que dejen felicitaciones/criticas/tomatazos/etc que ayudan mucho a los que escribimos. Arigatoo a los que han dejado reviews en mis otros dos fics!

Y, como toodos sabemos, los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sensei.

Disfruten el cap! : )

* * *

**Paredes rotas y amores imposibles**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, mojadas a causa de la reciente llovizna, lado a lado con su fiel y enorme compañero canino, con la casa Inuzuka como destino.

Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el camino que le faltaba por recorrer en aquella solitaria y silenciosa noche.

Soltó un gran suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, como si tratara de hundir sus propios pensamientos en ella. Akamaru se le acercó y le dio un 'golpecito' con la cabeza, a lo que Kiba lo abrazó por el cuello y sonrió entre dientes.

Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto.

No era un gusto, no sólo era cariño ni mera admiración, era amor; uno de los más sinceros que jamás pudo presenciar. Porque, aceptándolo: Naruto era un idiota y no muchas – o ninguna – se fijaban en él. Pero, bueno, eso la aldea entera lo sabía; todos menos el rubio cabeza hueca.

Kiba entendía a su amiga. Comprendía el por qué de los sonrojos repentinos, los tartamudeos algo exagerados y he incluso los ataques nerviosos que ella sufría al ver a su amado rubio. Entendía el por qué la chica sonreía cada vez que Naruto triunfaba o reía, y lloraba de vez en vez al ver a éste suspirando y sonrojándose a causa de Sakura.

Claro que sí. Si Kiba sentía por Hinata lo mismo que ésta sentía por Naruto, siendo la misma patética situación en ambos casos: sólo eran amigos y, en su caso y para empeorarlo, eran mejores amigos, confidentes, hermanos.

Si bien, el Inuzuka nunca quiso que ella se enterara de sus sentimientos por temor a perder su amistad y confianza, pero hasta la pared más resistente algún día va a colapsarse y acabará hecha pedazos, por mucho que trate de mantenerse en pie. Y lo mismo estaba pasando con Kiba.

Durante años anteriores, incluso animó a la Hyugga a hablarle a Naruto, como en aquella misión donde Naruto le había comentado acerca de "una chica bonita" que había visto en el lago. Kiba nunca se hubiera imaginado que la chica era Hinata.

Dobló una esquina y continuó su camino. No había nadie más que ellos en la calle y lo sabía gracias a su olfato, aunque ya podía aspirar el aroma de su casa.

- Sólo somos amigos… No podríamos ser nada más por mucho que yo lo quisiera. – suspiró y Akamaru gimoteó, levantando el hocico en señal de apoyo. – Ya lo sé, amigo, pero yo quiero que ella sea feliz, no importa que es lo que decida; yo estaré ahí para ella siempre, ¿no lo crees así? –

- Etto… Kiba-kun. – la voz de Hinata lo hizo soltar un gemido de sorpresa y se giró, encontrándose con su amiga, parada al otro lado de la calle. ¿Desde cuando su olfato de Inuzuka lo traicionaba de esa manera tan descarada y en un momento como ése?

- Oi… ¿qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Escuchaste algo? – preguntó, sonriendo entre dientes como siempre solía.

- ¡N-No! Lo lamento, Kiba-kun… no quise interrumpirte así. – se disculpó la chica con varias reverencias a la vez, sonrojada. – S-Sólo que Kuranai-sensei me pidió que te avisara q-que mañana debemos estar en la puerta principal temprano. Nos acaban d-de asignar una misión. –

- ¡Ah! Claro, ahí estaré. – sonrió, aliviado hasta los huesos. – Gracias por venir hasta acá para avisarme, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –

- Arigato, p-pero ya estás cerca de tu casa. N-No hay ningún problema, Kiba-kun. Además… mi padre es algo estricto en ese sentido; de todas maneras, gracias… –

- Hai, está bien. – la chica sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. - ¡Oi, Hinata! – la chica se giró, prestándole total atención a su amigo y compañero. – Yo quería decirte que… te deseo suerte mañana, digo… has mejorado bastante y tenemos ya algún tiempo sin misiones. ¡Ya era hora! –

- Arigato, Kiba-kun. Te deseo suerte también. – sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

El chico la miró alejarse y perderse en la esquina de la calle.

Soltó otro gran suspiró y caminó lo que le faltaba para llegar a casa. Miró a Akamaru y le sonrió, su fiel amigo, el que siempre estaba con él, en los buenos y malos momentos; un verdadero compañero de equipo. Su compañero.

Kiba sabía que Hinata contaba con él de la misma manera que él en Akamaru; y prefería ser su amigo toda la vida que un novio por cinco minutos.

Porque la pared, aunque esté desmoronada, con ayuda se puede levantar.

* * *

Aww... triste. no? mmm... diablos. La verdad me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero también considero que es una buena oportunidad para escribir un dramita de "él la ama, pero ella ama a otro". Espero les haya gustado y dejen algun lindo reviewsito : D Jane!


End file.
